More than that
by Belle Pheonixjin-no-hime
Summary: Harry is in love with Ginny, but Ginny's got a boyfriend. When Ginny's boy does something unexpected can Harry help? One shot!


More Than That

                             By: The Sea of Fire

Disclaimer: Song: Backstreet Boys

Characters: J.K. Rowling owns Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins. I own David Horne and Rena, the prats.

~~*~~

16-year-old Harry Potter was watching Ginny and Ron argue over her boyfriend, David Horne. He rolled his eyes. Ron repeated the same thing countless of times with Ginny before, but she refused to break-up with him. _I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling whenever I see that kid._ Thought Harry. 

"Ron! He's my boyfriend! I love him! Deal with it!" Harry looked up, shocked. _She what?!_

"You WHAT?!?!" roared Ron, and all of Hermoine's attempts to calm him failed. 

"I love him, Ron. L-O-V-E H-I-M!!! Got a problem?" 

"YEAH, He's older than you by 1 year and he failed twice! I won't have you-"

"_YOU_ won't have me hanging around older boys? It should be Mum and Dad who have that decision, Ron!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stood by Ron and so did Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Even the new Defense professor, Arabella Figg, who liked everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, mistrusted David. Ron gave up. 

"Fine, Gin. But if he hurts you, don't go crying to me!"

"FINE, I won't." Both talked off, fuming. 

~~*~~

Harry walked into the 3 Broomsticks 3 weeks later. He found a table, and when Madame Rosemerta came to see what he wanted, he ordered a tankard of butterbeer  "Ginny, I can't see you anymore." Harry's head jerked up. Ginny and David were right behind him! "W-wh-wha-" "I'm sorry, I met this girl over the summer, Rena, and I fell in love with her. You understand right?" Harry heard a chocked noise, and his heart contracted painfully. "Right Gin?" "Yeah." Her voice was choked and filled with pain. "Thanks, Ginny. I'll see ya around. Bye." "Bye." She whispered, softly. When David left, arm in arm with a pretty Hufflepuff prefect, Ginny raced out, sobbing. Harry knew where she'd go. He paid for his drink and followed her to the Astronomy Tower. He found the door open, and he cautiously walked through. He had taken a strange liking to Ginny Weasley last year, and ever since she had got herself that boyfriend, he realized he'd loved her all along. He just needed to realize it. Her saw her small frame shaking from sobs in the far corner. She seemed to think she was alone. "I know I'll never get a chance with Harry, but all the other boys, too?" Harry froze. _What on earth?_ "I hoped that if I was Dave's girlfriend I would forget Harry Potter. And it worked! But that bastard broke my heart. I HATE HIM!!!!!!" 

**_I can see that you've been crying_**

**_You can't hide it with the light_**

**_What's the use in you denying_**

**_When what you had was wrong_**

Harry winced. "Gin?" She gasped and spun around to face him. A small despairing cry escaped her lips and she launched herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I loved him, Harry. And he broke my heart." Harry shushed her, smoothing her hair and wiping her tears. "It's okay, Gin, I'm here. You just have a good cry." She obeyed. When she calmed, they were sitting on the floor. Ginny sighed. "He promised me forever, Harry. I thought forever never ended." "I know. I was there, Gin. He lied to you." She sniffled. 

**_I heard him promise you forever_**

**_But forever's come and gone_**

**_Baby he would say whatever_**

**_It takes to keep you alive_**

**_To the truth between the lies_**

_I'll love you more, Gin, but you love him still. I won't say 'I love you.' Then fall in love with someone else. Don't let your self get lost in loneliness. You're too beautiful to be sad. _Harry gathered Ginny in his arms, holding her tight. 

****

**_I will love you more that that_**

**_I won't say the words and take them back_**

**_Don't give loneliness a chance_**

**_Baby, listen to me when I say_**

**_I will love you more than that_**

She gasped. _Don't tell me Harry Potter fell in love with me, it's impossible._

**_Baby, you deserve much better_**

**_What's the use of holding on?_**

**_Don't you see it's now or never?_**

**_Cause I just can't be friends_**

**_Baby, knowing in the end_**__

"You deserve better than him, Gin." _You deserve me._ "You should forget him and move on." _If you still love me, tell me. I can't just be your friend any more. I love you too much._

_Harry Potter, did you suddenly go nutters? Since when do you care?_

"Gin, I realized that I love you. I keep wondering why I didn't notice you before. Why I was so blind. Even with my glasses on."

****

**_That I will love you more that that_**

**_I won't say the words and take them back_**

**_Don't give loneliness a chance_**

**_Baby, listen to me when I say_**

****

**_There's not a day that passes by_**

**_I don't wonder why we haven't tried_**

**_It's not to late to change your mind_**

**_So take my hand_**

**_Don't say goodbye_**

Ginny shifted, looking up at him. He continued, oblivious, absently running his fingers through her hair. _Tell me he's not doing that._ "Every day, I wonder why I was so blind not realize what love was like. Not pangs and butterflies like I felt for Cho, but twists, and feeling as if someone just washed, scrubbed and wrung out your stomach. And I wonder what on earth possessed me to think she was pretty, while you're beautiful, no- not beautiful, gorgeous. So, if you still love me or if you think you will love me, given time, I need to know."

****

**_I will love you more than that_**

**_I won't say the words and take them back_**

**_I will love you more than that_**

**_I won't say the words and take them back_**

****

 "You're crazy, Harry Potter." She muttered. He winced. "And of course I still love you, you prat." She whispered, affectionately. He grinned, pulling her face close to his. "Good, 'cause I was starting to get jealous of the nice men around you." "I happen to like nice men!" she replied indignantly. "I'm a nice man!" he whispered, huskily. "No, you're not, you're a-" ****

****

**_Don't give loneliness a chance_**

**_Baby, listen to me when I say_**

**_I will love you more than that_**

**_I will love you more that that_**

****

**_I won't say the words _**

**_And take them back_**

**_Don't give loneliness a chance_**

**_Baby, listen to me when I say_**

**_I will love you more than that!_**

****

What he was no one will ever know, because Harry Potter had officially become the new object of Ron's fury. 

He had just kissed Ginny Weasley.

~~*~~

So… Go ahead! Speak your mind, sorry, write your mind in that box over there ↓↓↓.  Thanx!


End file.
